Joanne Strikes Again
by Kenshiro-Chan
Summary: Joanne Steals Nita's jacket and claims it as her own. Lol sry I suck at writting summaries .


**Joanne Strikes Again**

Disclaimer: No I'm not Diane Duane, so no I don't own Young Wizards

Nita Callahan sat sullenly in her chair. The principal's office was fairly large and well lit. There was pictures on the wall that looked to be drawn by someone very young with crayons. His daughter perhaps. There was a plant in the window and she was sitting in a comfortable chair. If not for the reason she was there this might not be such a bad place. Mr. McWilliam sat behind his large wood desk. His hair was mostly brown but white was starting to show at his temples. He wore a simple green shirt and white khakis. A computer sat off to one side and it was covered with paper. A large metal filling cabinet sat off to one side of the room. Joanne Virella sat angrily beside her. Since the failed attempt to pound her into a pulp Joanne had mostly just ignored Nita with passion. Until today. Nita had forgotten her coat in the girl's bathroom in her rush to go meet Kit so they could finish up their work trying to stop the arguing between her computer and her TV. The constant noise was driving her over the edge and this was more to Kits specialty than hers. Joanne had found it and refused to give it back. Refused to even acknowledge the fact it wasn't really hers.

"I'll ask you girls one more time to confess before we get the police involved. I know your father can't get out of work right now, Juanita. And that yours, Joanne, are out of town. So with no other way to solve this I will call the police." Mr. McWilliam could sometimes be as cool as a principle could be. Cracked jokes, was friendly with the kids and was infamous for bending the rules if he thought someone's intent was right. Right then though Nita hated him more than Joanne. He held up the black leather coat. It had been a gift from her father for her birthday. She knew how expensive it was because she had had her eyes on it for months. She always wondered how her father had come up with the money but never asked.

"Look at how gorgeous the coat is Mr. McWilliam. Juanita's family could NEVER afford such a thing. How can you even question who it belongs to?" Nita fumed at that. I could just blast her and wipe Mr. McWilliams memory, she thought. It would speed up entropy but not by very much. She smiled slightly at the thought.

"You think this is funny Juanita? If the police come and it proves to be Joanne's coat this will be put on your permanent record."

"If you don't believe me we can always call Kit, Christopher Rodriguez, he will tell you. I got it last week for my birthday and this is the first time I've worn it but he was there when I got it."

"That's not fair!" Interjected Joanne. "They're best friends! Of course he'll lie for her."

"I'm not the one who's lying Joanne and you know it."

"Calm down girls. This is enough trouble without me having to tear you off each others throats." The warning in his tone completely wiped out the humor. He sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this." He picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello officer Martin? It's me. Yes I need you down here ASAP if your not too busy. Oh no nothing like that, just an argument over a coat. 5 minutes? Ok see you soon." He hung up and looked Nita in the eyes, then Joanne. "You girls have 5 minutes to think about this and for the guilty party to confess." He reclined back in his chair watching the two girls. Nita stared at her hands clenched into fists on her lap. Suddenly arguing with two pieces of machinery sounded like a lot of fun.

_Hey Nita how you holding up?_ _I've been waiting out here for hours. When are we going to be able to go home?_ Nita sighed inwardly. Just like Kit to be sitting outside waiting when she had told him to just go home.

_Oh I'm having tons of fun._ She replied bitterly. _Now the cops are coming._

_Ouch. Why not just fry her and erase Mcwilliam's memory? It wouldn't speed up entropy all that much._ Nita almost laughed at that. It was obvious they were spending too much time together.

_I considered it, trust me. Anyway why don't you just go home? This may take a while yet._

_Cause then I would have to walk all the way home, by myself, then once all this is over all the way to your house to argue with technology about radio waves. I think ill just wait here for you thanks. Oh look a squad car. I better leave you to your fun._

Nita shook her head. Men, they are all so stubborn. He was right about the car though because only moments later a young man in a police uniform wandered into the office. He took in the two sullen girls with his dark brown eyes, his blonde hair was combed back.

"So what's this all about then?" He asked in a deep voice. Mr. Mcwilliam explained the problem and the man raised his brows. "Didn't one of you think to write your name on such a lovely jacket?"

"No, officer, I didn't. As you can tell it's very new and I just hadn't gotten around to it yet. I really did trust the kids around here. I guess I was just too naive." Joanne said quickly before Nita could get a word in. Nita clenched her hands even tighter but didn't say a word. Officer Martin raised his brow even further at Nita expecting her to say something too.

"May I see the coat?" He asked Mr. Mcwilliam who handed it over. "I'm going to dust it for prints but this is too enclosed an area so I will be right back." With that he stroke out of the room. He was back within moments. His face had taken on a much more serious nature when he came back. "I think we have a much more serious problem than it appears." To answer the confusion on everyone's face he simply reached into the pocket of the coat and pulled out a bag of white powder. Mr. McWilliam's eyebrows locked snapped together so quickly it was almost audible. He looked at the shocked girls in front of him.

"Anyone care to do any explaining?" His voice was surprisingly mild considering his dark expression.

"It's hers! Her coat! She left it in the bathroom and I took it. I'm too smart to be doing drugs unlike SOME people." She practically shouted as she jumped to her feet pointing at Nita.

"Honestly I've never seen that stuff in my Life! I wouldn't even know where to buy it!" She said frantically at the same time as Joanne's little speech. Oh no, she thought, Joanne must have planted it in there so that if she didn't get the coat she could still get me in trouble. Oh god when Dad hears about this my grandchildren are going to be grounded.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you. Honestly Joanne. Petty theft? And Nita I thought you had much brains to be doing something as stupid as drugs." Both girls started to protest but the officer just laughed and held the coat out to Nita, pocketing the white substance.

"Calm down John before you give your self more grey hairs. This is just baking soda. It was the only way I could think of to get one of the girls to confess." He started to chuckle again. He looked down at Nita with a smile. "You're free to go young lady but you," He said his voice becoming more serious and looking up and gawking Joanne, "You I think we need to talk with some more."

Nita Shrugged into her coat and left the office hearing Joanne protesting weakly. With a smile she walked out into the bright sunlight ready to head home with Kit.


End file.
